the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Chris Thorndyke Version)
Cast Taran: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old, and he can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Kanker Sisters instead of the Master Sword) Extras with Chris: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Eilonwy: Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old) Extras with Allison/Eilonwy's Bauble: Angelica Pickles (Rugrats; As a good girl), Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Fflewdder Flam: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Gurgi: Crash, Coco, Tawna, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extra companions: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Lea/Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Horned King: Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Extras with Dr. Facilier: Myotismon/Malomyotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Xehanort, Xemnas, Vanitas, and Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3) Creeper: Demidevimon (Digimon) King Eidilleg: Fairy Gary (Tinker Bell franchise) Fairies: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Doli: Puck (Mythology) Hen Wen: Pua (Moana) Extra with Pua: Chuckie Finster (Rugrats; He'll join Chris' team in the adventure after escaping the castle) King of Prydain: Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Extra with Phillip: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Dallben: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra with Eraqus: Erika (Pokemon) Orwen: Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Orgoch: Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Orddu: May Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Horned King's Men: Stays the same Cauldron-Born: Stays the same Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Chris) (Plays when Chris, Chuckie, and Sonic's group dream of being heroes out there in Oriana after getting caught by Eraqus and Erika daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Pua) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Chris' group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Dr. Facilier and Myotismon) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Allison respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Silver and Allison) (Plays when Allison and Silver comfort Tiny when he is depressed from revealing his mom's death) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Chris' team to find Pua) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sora and Cloud's groups, particularly Kairi and Aerith) (Plays when Sora and Cloud's groups decide to help Chris' team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Swamps of Zill (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Kanker Sisters and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Crash, Sora, and Cloud's groups and marry the Eds as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Chris' team) (Plays when Chris' team express their caring side to Chris to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Oriana (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Chris' team) (Plays at the finale after Chris and his team are named official Orianan Knights and Chris married Allison) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Only Time (Random song) (Performed by Enya) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Chris the Pig Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Pua's Vision/Dr. Facilier and Myotismon's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting Crash's Group/Pua and Chuckie Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Pua and Chuckie/Pua's Escape and Chris' Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Allison, Sora, and Cloud's Groups and the Eds/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Dr. Facilier and Myotismon's Group's Orders/Reunion with Crash's Group and Tiny Comforted Chapter 7: Following Pua's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Swamps of Zill Chapter 9: Meeting the Kanker Sisters/Trading Chris' Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Oriana, Except Crash's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Tiny's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 (Chris Thorndyke Version) Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Tiny's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron (Chris Thorndyke Version) Chapter 13: Officially Orianan Knights/Ending Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Chris Thorndyke Version) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Chris Thorndyke Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies